


Love can't save you, only my new powers can

by will_p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash, Science Doesn't Work That Way
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un'operazione di routine prende una piega inaspettata e la squadra guadagna qualcosa che non si era mai sognata di desiderare. Tra letti d'ospedale e infermieri in lacrime, misteriosi supercattivi e scienza ancor pià misteriosa (o forse è solo l'autrice che non sa di cosa sta parlando), campeggi nei boschi e troppi pancakes, i nostri eroi cercheranno di ritrovare la loro normalità e difenderla ad ogni costo, e Danny tenterà a resistere al richiamo dello spandex.</p>
<p>Entrambe le missioni si rivelano più difficili del previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can't save you, only my new powers can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vahly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/gifts).



> Gift per la fanart [Super Five-0!](http://img856.imageshack.us/img856/1178/h50f.jpg) di [Vahly](http://vahly.livejournal.com/).
> 
> OHANA FIC AW YEAH. Questa fic è stata scritta in un tour de force, perciò scusate se è ~~orrenda~~ non proprio il massimo. Tra l'altro c'è una vergognosa mancanza di senso logico perchè io RIDO IN FACCIA ALLA SCIENZA, HAHA. Lettore, ti prego, concedimi il beneficio della suspension of disbelief. Immagina che la risposta a qualsiasi domanda tecnica sia sempre e indifferentemente "because of reasons".

Travolto dall’incontrollabile vortice di follia, fermo nell’occhio del ciclone tra uomini in abiti e occhiali scuri che tirano fuori distintivi dagli acronimi sempre più improbabili e il sorriso foriero di disastri che si apre lentamente sul volto di Steve quando l’intervistatrice gli chiede “Se aveste dei costumi, quali sarebbero i vostri colori?”, Danny riflette sulle ultime settimane e sul futuro, sullo spandex e se sia più scenico avere un mantello nero o uno rosso, e arriva ad una conclusione.

Col senno di poi, è tutta colpa di Steve.

Non è poi questa grande rivelazione.

***

C’è qualcosa di stranamente rassicurante nel sapere che, non importa la latitudine o la quantità di ananas che sta bene mettere sulle pizze secondo la cucina locale (zero, tra parentesi, la risposta giusta è _zero_ ), per mettere su casa i criminali scelgono sempre i magazzini abbandonati. È quasi tenero, davvero, considerando che vede più magazzini un poliziotto in un anno di quanti ne possa vedere un criminale qualsiasi nella sua intera carriera, e capito come si sfonda una porta, capito come si sfondano tutte.

Il magazzino del giorno è un anonimo cubo di cemento, confortante nella sua tristezza, con le mura scrostate e i pochi vetri rimasti talmente sporchi da confondersi con le pareti grigie e piene di macchie. Ma una delle prime cose che si imparano sul lavoro è anche che non bisogna giudicare un magazzino dalle erbacce che spuntano dal tetto.

Il suo auricolare si rianima dal rumore statico e si sente la voce di Kono in un sussurro. «Libero,» dice, e Danny scrolla le spalle per aggiustare il giubbotto antiproiettile mentre Steve si affaccia dietro l’angolo, si volta di nuovo verso di lui e fa uno dei suoi gesti ridicoli da Rambo mancato prima di scivolare via silenzioso come un’ombra. Danny alza gli occhi al cielo e lo segue.

Per un motivo o per l’altro, sotto le _sue_ scarpe la ghiaia scricchiola come se ci stesse passando sopra una ruspa. Danny si sente un po’ offeso nell’orgoglio e nell’animo.

«Chin?» chiede Steve, appiattendosi contro il muro a lato della porta principale, talmente arrugginita che Danny inizia a contemplare l’idea di un’antitetanica. Dall’interno non arriva un suono, ma non vuol dire nulla.

«Da quello che riesco a vedere,» li aggiorna Chin, dall’altro lato dell’edificio e a diversi metri da terra, sulla scala antincendio su cui è stato spinto dal suo senso del dovere – e dalla paglietta più corta – per osservare la situazione dal lucernaio, «dentro non c’è… niente.»

Danny e Steve si scambiano uno sguardo cupo. Una banda di narcotrafficanti con svariati chili di cocaina non scompare nel giro di un paio d’ore. Che il loro informatore si sia sbagliato? Che l’abbia fatto _a posta_?

«Andiamo avanti,» dice Steve. «Lori, Kono?»

Il pacato “in posizione” di Lori si confonde col trillante “apri le danze, capo” di Kono, e Steve fa un sorriso fin troppo noto. «Al mio via. Tre…» poi si volta di scatto e con un calcio ben piazzato i cardini pericolanti cedono, la porta cade a terra con un tonfo assordante, la polvere si alza in una nube e inghiotte l’avanzata rapida di Steve.

«Due uno via,» mormora Danny, così abituato a teatrini del genere da non sentire più nemmeno le tempie pulsargli di rabbia, e si lancia sulle orme di Steve con un respiro profondo e la pistola alzata.

L’aria si riempie dei “Five-0!” della squadra, e le loro urla riecheggiano contro le mura di quello stanzone completamente… vuoto.

Quattro mura che stanno su per miracolo e un tetto mezzo divelto e dentro non c’è assolutamente _niente_. Non ci sono macchinari o scaffali o scatoloni abbandonati, non ci sono nemmeno nicchie dove poter nascondere qualcosa, solo vetri rotti in terra e polvere che non ha altro posto dove posarsi che il pavimento. Chin scende dal lucernario per una scaletta arrugginita, scuotendo la testa. L’unica porta oltre a quella principale e all’entrata sul retro ha appeso un cartello storto che informa tutti della presenza di una toilette, e a meno che non si tratti del bagno più grande del mondo è difficile che i loro uomini siano tutti pressati dentro uno stanzino a cercare di liberarsi della coca nello scarico.

Uno dopo l’altro abbassano tutti le armi, e alla fine è Lori a rompere il silenzio. «Be’, abbiamo fatto presto,» dice, incastrandosi la pistola nella cintura. Il magazzino amplifica la sua voce ed è così ridicolo che Kono scoppia a ridere, e persino Danny sente la frustrazione cedere lentamente il posto ad un’ilarità un po’ isterica.

Steve naturalmente ha la faccia di uno cui hanno appena offeso madre, sorella e gatto, e si guarda intorno con i suoi occhi da robocop quasi si aspettasse di vedere narcotrafficanti uscire dalle pareti. «Non è possibile,» sbotta, irritato, cercando qualcosa da guardare male e non trovando nulla perché sono finiti in una _landa desolata_. La cosa lo irrita ancora di più. «Ci dev’essere _qualcosa_.»

E visto che gli dei odiano Danny ma amano Steve McGarrett dell’amore di una dodicenne per Robert Pattinson, nel silenzio si sente un improvviso rumore sinistro.

Dal bagno.

Poi la gente si chiede perché Danny sia ateo.

L’eco non si è nemmeno affievolita che tutte le armi sono puntate sulla porta del bagno. Chin, il più vicino, allunga la mano, fa un cenno col capo e spalanca la porta.

Da quando vive in quello squallido sgabuzzino che gli è stato spacciato per appartamento Danny ha un po’ perso contatti con la realtà, è vero, ma è piuttosto sicuro che quello non sia un bagno. Oppure adesso va di moda farli bui, stretti, senza water e lavandini, con delle scale misteriose che scendono fino a scomparire nel buio.

Con lo scintillio negli occhi che hanno solo i maniaci omicidi e le massaie all’apertura dei saldi, Steve fa un altro dei suoi gesti incomprensibili e si lancia giù per le scale senza guardarsi alle spalle.

Il sospiro rassegnato della squadra potrebbe far rialzare la polvere.

*

Le scale, scoprono presto, non portano nelle profondità della terra né in un bagno per dipendenti convenientemente situato nello scantinato: dopo una ventina di gradini, di quelli alti e stretti che dovrebbero essere dichiarati contrari alla convenzione di Ginevra, le scale terminano in una stanza ampia forse più del magazzino soprastante, dal soffitto basso e le mura in pietra viva, che ha tutta l’aria di essere… il laboratorio di uno scienziato pazzo.

No, davvero. Danny li guarda, i film. Questo posto grida scienziato pazzo da ogni angolo.

Se il magazzino è così vuoto da sembrare irreale, questo posto viceversa è talmente pieno di scaffali ricolmi e scatole e apparecchiature misteriose e tavoli carichi di strumenti da lavoro ed elettronica varia da far venire la claustrofobia.

Appena i suoi occhi si sono aggiustati alla luce scarsa del locale, Danny riesce a vedere che la stanza non è vuota. C’è una persona, dall’altro capo della stanza, china accanto ad un’enorme colonna di metallo vetro e pulsanti con una luce verde, al suo interno, che pulsa placidamente. È una ragazza, giovane, ad occhio e croce, e pur senza il camice da scienziata pazza si capisce senza ombra di dubbio che quello è il suo laboratorio.

È distratta, ma Danny si appiattisce ugualmente contro il muro, facendo segno agli altri di fare lo stesso. Steve sta già sgattaiolando tra gli scaffali senza un suono.

Si avvicinano lentamente, separandosi e richiudendosi su di lei per circondarla, pistole alzate perché ragazzina o meno, dire che la situazione non è sospetta sarebbe come dire che Kamekona è un filino sovrappeso.

«Five-0, mani in vista!»

La ragazza sobbalza violentemente e si volta stringendo al petto una cartellina come se fosse uno scudo. Non avrà più di venticinque anni e sembra terribilmente spaventata, e Danny si sente una brutta persona per qualche secondo finché non nota che ogni tavolo nella stanza è ricoperto di quelle che – pur aperte e non finite e con cavi che escono da tutte le parti – sono inconfondibilmente armi.

Dove sono i loro narcotrafficanti, e _chi è questa ragazza_?

«Non potete essere qui!»

«Ehi, calma, non vogliamo farti niente.» Chin, il più vicino, alza lentamente le mani mostrando la pistola e mettendola via, per poi fare qualche cauto passo avanti. La ragazza si stringe più forte alla cartella e lo guarda terrorizzata. «Va tutto bene. Vogliamo solo delle informazioni.»

Qualche altro passo avanti. Lei deglutisce, guardandosi intorno disperata. «Non so niente, non so niente, ve lo giuro.»

«Ci crediamo,» dice Chin con la sua voce più rassicurante, sorridendo gentile mentre gli appoggia delicatamente una mano sul gomito. «Stai tranquilla. Vogliamo solo–»

Come se avessero premuto un interruttore, l’espressione della ragazza cambia completamente e lei si muove in un lampo, e per la sorpresa nessuno riesce a fermarla mentre pianta un gomito nella gola di Chin e gli passa un braccio attorno alla gola, facendosi scudo col suo corpo, una pistola che non è una pistola normale puntata contro il fianco di Chin e il suo sguardo freddo e calcolatore su di loro.

«Ehi, ehi, non c’è bisogno di sparare,» Danny alza le mani e così fanno gli altri, con riluttanza, tranne Kono che non è più da nessuna parte. Il cuore inizia a rimbombargli nel petto, ma la ragazza non si è accorta di nulla.

«Come mi avete trovata,» chiede, e anche la sua voce è diversa, più bassa, più seria, più pericolosa.

«È stato un caso,» dice Lori, mettendo le mani avanti con aria rassicurante. Quella ride e preme più forte la sua arma tra le costole di Chin, che fa una smorfia e inizia a tossire piano. «È stato un caso, davvero, non cercavamo te. Lascialo andare e noi ti lasceremo in pace.»

«Sì, certo,» schiocca la lingua, e toglie la sicura alla pistola. «La prossima volta mandate un negoziatore meno penoso.»

Poi succedono molte cose nello stesso momento.

Kono appare da dietro la colonna con la luce verde, silenziosa e letale, e colpisce la ragazza alle spalle. Quella grida e barcolla in avanti, ma colpisce Kono con una testata e perde la presa sulle spalle di Chin. Chin scivola in ginocchio, lei gli punta la pistola al volto. Steve le spara ad una spalla.

Troppo vicino, il proiettile la passa da parte a parte e si conficca al centro della luce verde.

La ragazza grida, un urlo straziato che non ha niente a che fare con la spalla che si sta reggendo con una mano. Si butta ai piedi della macchina, cercando freneticamente qualcosa in un fiume ininterrotto di imprecazioni, mentre la luce inizia a pulsare con intensità crescente, sempre più veloce e più brillante.

Danny li guarda, i film, perciò ha una buona idea di quello che sta per succedere. «Via! Ora!»

Kono aiuta China rialzarsi e iniziano a correre insieme verso le scale, Lori davanti a loro, Danny dietro che tenta di trascinare via Steve. «Muoviti, cristo!»

«Non possiamo lasciarla qui!»

«Non possiamo _restare_ qui!» e deve gridare, perché ora l’aria sta vibrando di un suono acuto e il terreno inizia a tremare. Danny prende Steve per il collo della maglia e lo trascina a viva forza su per le scale, inciampano, si rimettono in piedi, arrancano fino al finto bagno e lì raggiungono gli altri mentre il fischio si fa sempre più assordante.

All’improvviso, silenzio.

Danny si guarda intorno senza capire. «Cosa…?»

Un boato, una scossa di terremoto, un lampo verde e poi il buio.

***

C’è un ronzio discreto nelle sue orecchie quando inizia a riprendere conoscenza, lentamente, come se la sua testa fosse piena di ovatta e l’avessero immerso in un mare di caramello, che cerca di trattenerlo e gli impedisce di muoversi o aprire gli occhi. Da sotto le palpebre gli sembra di intravedere un soffitto bianco, una luce troppo forte, ed il pensiero “sono morto” rotola pigramente da una parte all’altra del suo cervello, si arena nell’ovatta e resta un po’ lì, languidamente ignorato.

Poi finalmente registra, e spalanca gli occhi di scatto.

Il soffitto è quello della stanza di un ospedale.

Pochi anni prima non sarebbe mai stato in grado di riconoscere una stanza d’ospedale soltanto _dal soffitto_ , ma è un ragionamento sul quale preferisce non indugiare, almeno non proprio ora che ha scoperto di essere non-morto.

«Buongiorno,» dice qualcuno – Chin, dev’essere Chin, nessuno ha il suo tono rassicurante quando viene a trovarlo in ospedale, di solito urlano tutti o sembrano delusi o si tratta di Grace, e il tono di Gracie lo riconoscerebbe anche se fosse sordo, ma stiamo divagando, devono avergli dato la morfina buona – dall’altra parte della stanza. Con un po’ di fatica ma nemmeno troppo dolore – sì, morfina buona, decisamente – si punta sui gomiti e si raddrizza per guardarsi bene intorno.

Il resto della stanza non è molto ospedaliero, anzi, è quasi accogliente con le sue tendine azzurre e i vasi di fiori freschi sui comodini, il che è molto gradevole ma d’altra parte rende ancora più deprimente l’epifania di Danny. Chin è nel letto accanto al suo, con uno sguardo sereno in faccia che potrebbe essere tanto per la morfina quanto per la presenza di Malia addormentata nella poltroncina al suo fianco, e sembra in ottima forma, salvo qualche cerotto in faccia e la flebo d’ordinanza.

«Ehi,» dice, per testare la voce. Ha la gola secca, ma a parte quello sembra tutto funzionante. «Dove sono gli altri?»

«Nella stanza qui accanto,» fa un cenno verso la parete dietro le loro teste, poi sorride appena indicando un letto vuoto dall’altro lato di Danny che lui non aveva notato. «Steve era qui fino a poco fa, ma hanno deciso di portarlo a fare altri controlli quando si è strappato la flebo ed ha tentato di uscire con il camice e basta.»

Danny grugnisce – per gli standard di Steve, questo è praticamente mettersi a manine conserte ad aspettare buono buono gli ordini del medico –, in parte anche per coprire il sospiro di sollievo che premeva per uscire. Chin alza un sopracciglio divertito e lui lo ignora. «Niente cinghie? Niente morfina buona? Niente security? Non hanno mai visto un giornale con la brutta faccia di McGarrett e la didascalia “pazzo pericoloso, non lasciare incustodito”, in questo ospedale?»

Chin sorride, poi si volta subito quando Malia borbotta qualcosa nel sonno e sprofonda di più nella poltroncina. Danny fa una smorfia e abbassa la voce. «Da quanto tempo è qui?»

«Ieri,» risponde Chin, incapace di staccarle gli occhi di dosso, e Danny li guarda e prova una fitta leggera di nostalgia. «L’ho trovata qui quando mi sono svegliato. È venuta appena finito il turno ed crollata poco fa.» Chin scuote la testa. «Noi siamo qui da ieri mattina,» continua, rispondendo alla domanda inespressa di Danny.

«E…?»

«Niente. Ogni tanto passa qualcuno a prenderci un po’ di sangue, aggiustano le flebo e vanno via. Steve ha sbattuto una spalla, ma a parte questo stiamo tutti bene.»

Danny abbassa lo sguardo, sul camice verde smorto, le mani abbandonate sul lenzuolo con i palmi tutti graffiati, il braccio sinistro su cui evidentemente era caduto coperto di escoriazioni. «Vuoi dire che ci stanno tenendo qui perché adorano la compagnia di McGarrett?»

Chin scrolla appena le spalle. «Non so altro, amico.»

Danny avrebbe altre domande e ben più lamentele cui dar voce, ma in quel momento Malia inizia a stiracchiarsi e Chin è troppo impegnato a convincerla ad andarsene a casa a godersi il suo giorno libero per dar retta a Danny, poi entra un’infermiera e allora è Danny che è troppo occupato ad essere pungolato dappertutto e a tentare di ottenere dei pantaloni («Sul serio, va bene di tutto, se non avete i miei ci sarà un pigiama da qualche parte, una tuta, un paio di mutande. Non avete un paio di mutande? Posso anche mettermi un altro camice sulla schiena, sono uno che si adatta, davvero.») per pensare al caso, all’esplosione, o a cosa fosse quella luce verde che ha visto prima che diventasse tutto nero.

*

«Abbiamo una buona notizia, signori,» dice il dottor Kahale con voce calma e rassicurante, «ma anche una cattiva.»

Danny non aveva dubitato _per un istante_ che ci fosse la fregatura.

«Se la cattiva notizia è che avete scoperto che McGarrett è un automa quella è storia vecchia, dottore. Se invece avete scoperto che c’è un posto con le mura abbastanza alte per poterlo internare mi creda, sul serio, non è una cattiva notizia.»

«Ti mancherei, Danno.»

«Ci sono molte cose che mi mancano, Steven, mi manca della pizza che sia trattata come pizza e non come una fruttiera, mi manca il polpettone di mia madre, mi manca _Grace_ , ma tu? Certo, come potrebbe non mancarmi rischiare l’infarto ogni volta che metto piede in ufficio.»

Il dottore annuisce e li ignora completamente con un sorriso condiscendente, perché dopo due giorni l’intera ala dell’ospedale ha imparato che è meglio ignorare i pazienti della stanza 326 e andare piuttosto a parlare con le ragazze deliziose della 324, che almeno non ammazzano il tempo cercando di (e riuscendo a) costruire piccole armi con siringhe, flebo e bicchieri di plastica.

Un infermiere si è quasi messo a piangere, quella volta.

«La cattiva notizia,» continua placidamente il dottore, distraendo Danny dal suo monologo sul perché no, Steve, non ti verrei a salvare se ti internassero, piuttosto porterei dei cuscini per decorare la tua cella imbottita (e dalla ridicola, ridicola faccia di Steve, che per quanto si sforzi di fare l’offeso ha una luce divertita e… _qualcos'altro_ negli occhi che Danny è convinto dovrebbero rendere illegale). «È che il macchinario nella cui esplosione siete stati coinvolti conteneva alte quantità di materiale radioattivo.»

Nel silenzio che segue si potrebbe diventar sordi con un spillo che cade.

«Ci sta dicendo,» interviene Chin, dato che Danny è troppo occupato a voltarsi lentamente verso Steve e comunicare _hai sparato a COSA?!_ con la sola forza del suo sguardo, perché se aprisse bocca ora ci sono alte, altissime possibilità che gli salti alla giugulare. «Che finora non ci avete detto nulla perché non sapevate cosa ci era successo?»

Danny è ancora distratto dal suo dialogo di sguardi con Steve, al momento bloccato in un loop di _Steve tu hai dei problemi_ e _giuro che appena ci fanno uscire di qui ti UCCIDERÒ CON LE MIE MANI_ (Steve invece si è bloccato su un’espressione di orrore puro e non partecipa granché alla conversazione, purtroppo, ma Danny sa e può benissimo andare avanti da solo), ma rimane comunque colpito dalla calma che riesce a dimostrare Chin anche in faccia a situazioni del genere.

«Oh no, sapevamo benissimo cosa fosse successo,» dice il dottore, con la faccia di una persona che ha bisogno di un anno di ferie e ne ha bisogno subito, «è che non avete mostrato un singolo sintomo da contatto con sostanze radioattive.»

«…be’, questa _è_ una bella notizia.»

«Non è questa,» continua il dottore, e sì, quello è lo sguardo di chi appena uscito da quella stanza staccherà il cellulare e prenderà il primo volo per l’altro capo del mondo. «Poteva significare che il colpo per il vostro organismo era stato tale che sarebbe collassato tutto in un colpo solo, è per questo che vi abbiamo tenuto in osservazione così a lungo. La buona notizia è che abbiamo finalmente i risultati di tutti i vostri esami, e siete tutti in perfetta salute.»

«Come?» gracchia Steve, e Danny è un po’ contrariato perché _stavo parlando con te, McGarrett, solo perché non senti la mia voce non significa che puoi ignorarmi_ , ma – il suo tono. Angoscia e senso di colpa e sollievo viscerale, la voce che vacilla su quell’unica parola, e Danny si sente vagamente un bastardo per avergli dato dell’automa solo tre minuti prima.

Sta reagendo meglio di lui, in effetti, che ha bloccato l’attacco di panico sul nascere facendo semplicemente finta di non aver capito l’informazione. Se si mettesse a ponderare seriamente sul fatto che _è stato coinvolto in un incidente da fumetto_ e poteva – dovrebbe – essere morto sul colpo, be’, c’è il rischio che sia lui quello a rompersi come un computer da riavviare.

Il dottore ha sempre un’aria infinitamente provata, ma si volta verso Steve e la sua espressione si addolcisce un pochino. «Mi duole ammetterlo, comandante, ma non ne abbiamo la minima idea. Per quanto mi riguarda, potrebbe trattarsi di un miracolo in piena regola.»

Steve fa una smorfia come se l’avessero accoltellato e Danny prova l’impellente bisogno di prendere a pugni quel dottore da strapazzo e poi arrampicarsi sul letto di Steve e abbracciarlo come non è mai stato abbracciato in vita sua. Nessuna delle due è una cosa fattibile, quindi si siede sulle proprie mani e fissa Steve cercando di comunicare con lo sguardo qualcosa di completamente diverso da prima.

«Quanto dobbiamo restare ancora?» chiede Chin, che a quanto pare è l’unica persona dotata di senso pratico in tutta la stanza. Un’altra cosa che Danny gli ha sempre invidiato.

Il dottore controlla sulla sua cartellina ma intanto scrolla le spalle. «Viste le vostre analisi potrei anche dimettervi seduta stante, ma preferisco tenervi in osservazione un giorno in più.»

Danny annuisce e Chin ringrazia e Steve fissa il vuoto e il dottore dà un’occhiata a tutti e tre e li saluta, uscendo dalla loro camera con il telefonino in mano. Probabilmente per prenotare un cottage in una foresta del Canada per il suo imminente anno sabbatico.

Per qualche minuto restano in silenzio, ognuno a rimuginare sui propri pensieri accompagnato dal brusio nei corridoi e il ronzio delle apparecchiature nella stanza, poi Chin scoppia improvvisamente a ridere.

«Provate a immaginare,» dice, asciugandosi gli occhi tra una risata e l’altra, «Kono e Lori.»

Provano a immaginare.

Steve si nasconde il viso tra le mani, e Danny quasi cade dal letto ridendogli in faccia.

*

Li dimettono il giorno seguente, come promesso, con saluti calorosi (a Kono e Lori), auguri di non farsi vedere più per tanto tempo che suonano un po’ come suppliche e un po’ come minacce (a Steve e, con sua grande indignazione e divertimento di tutti, a Danny) e solidali pacche sulle spalle (a Chin).

L’aria ha sempre qualcosa di particolare, qui alle Hawaii, un retrogusto che invade i polmoni e rilassa anche chi si sforza tanto di odiarle, le Hawaii, ma la prima boccata d’aria fresca dopo essere stati in ospedale è semplicemente indescrivibile.

Si fermano tutti sui gradini dell’ingresso, a chiedersi se è questa la sensazione che provano le lucertole quando trovano un muretto caldo, e tutte le questioni importanti sono messe da parte per qualche istante. Poi Lori si ripara gli occhi da sole con una mano e si volta verso gli altri. «E adesso?»

«Adesso,» esclama una voce decisa, e tutti si voltano per vedere il governatore scendere da un’auto nera e avanzare a passo deciso verso di loro. «Vi consiglio di tornare a casa, farvi una bella dormita e non farvi vedere più in giro per qualche giorno.»

«Signore,» dice Steve, mettendo su la sua faccia da bravo soldato, che non nasconde minimamente la determinazione a fregarsene completamente di qualsiasi ordine ben marcata in ogni suo lineamento, «l’indagine è ancora in corso e –»

«L’indagine non spetta più a voi, signori, è passata nelle competenti mani della CIA,» lo interrompe il governatore, e mentre Steve si irrigidisce e l’espressione di Lori si indurisce impercettibilmente, alle loro spalle, Danny scambia un’occhiata con Chin e Kono. «Sono sicuro che sarete più che contenti di collaborare con loro.»

«Signore,» dice Steve, e stringe i denti e non aggiunge nient’altro anche se si vede che muore dalla voglia di fare qualcosa di stupido.

Non sfugge neanche al governatore, ovviamente, che gli si avvicina e lo fronteggia con uno sguardo che non ammette repliche. «Siete scampati per miracolo ad un brutto incidente, McGarrett, _vi meritate_ due settimane di ferie.»

Steve inspira con aria bellicosa, ma prima che possa dire qualcosa di spettacolarmente sbagliato Lori scivola tra lui ed il direttore, annuisce con un sorriso tirato. «Le siamo grati, governatore.»

Il governatore alza un sopracciglio ma non aggiunge altro, e con un’ultima lunga occhiata a tutti loro gira i tacchi e torna alla sua bella macchina scura. Non c’è bisogno di dire niente, d’altronde, quando la minaccia di quello che potrebbe fargli se osassero mettere piede in ufficio prima di quattordici giorni aleggia ancora chiara nell’aria.

Quando l’auto del governatore scompare in fondo alla strada, si guardano l’un l’altro.

Non c’è bisogno di dire niente perché stanno pensando tutti la stessa cosa.

***

Le quarantotto ore seguenti sono un turbinio di chiamate e controlli e interrogatori inutili e spiegazioni vaghe nella migliore delle ipotesi e semplicemente risibili nella peggiore. Danny chiama Rachel e rischia di farsi staccare un orecchio a suon di urla, poi passa due ore in una sala interrogatori dove nessuno gli crede quando dice che non sapeva chi fosse la pazza nella cantina del magazzino abbandonato o cosa stesse facendo. La cosa che lo manda seriamente in bestia è che tutti questi simpaticoni in completo nero e occhiali da sole da poliziesco di serie B sanno molto più di lui _e non hanno la minima intenzione di dire qualcosa_.

Per gli altri è lo stesso, se non peggio. Kono li odia tutti e Lori non perde un secondo per insultare tutte le organizzazioni del governo appena ha un paio di tequila sunrise in corpo e persino Chin sembra sul punto di perdere la calma, che è sempre un brutto segno, ma quello che lo preoccupa più di tutti è Steve. Steve, che dopo ogni chiamata ha lo sguardo più distante, che esce da ogni interrogatorio con i pugni più stretti e linee più profonde attorno agli occhi, Steve, che a quanto pare è convinto di essere la causa di tutti i mali e sta sopportando quella che è convinto sia la punizione giusta.

Danny ogni tanto vorrebbe seriamente prenderlo a pugni, pure col rischio di spaccarsi una mano sul suo muso duro.

Quello che fanno invece è ritrovarsi in un bar dietro la centrale di polizia, dove i baristi non fanno domande e ad ogni giro riforniscono la ciotola di patatine di Danny, e bevono e ridono e se ne escono con quelle che, persino da ubriachi, sembrano cattive idee di proporzioni inumane.

La mattina dopo si ritrovano per fare una passeggiata – niente di che, un giretto tra amici, solo cinque civili a spasso per un quartiere malfamato, e se per caso finiscono davanti all’appartamento del loro ultimo informatore, be’, le coincidenze della vita.

Probabilmente è una coincidenza anche il fatto che l’appartamento sia completamente vuoto.

Dopo un’altra mezza giornata di passeggiate e chiacchierate informali, possono affermare con certezza che c’è qualcuno che fa le granite più buone di quelle di Kamekona (e lo scoprirà anche la polizia la sera stessa, insieme ad un traffico di stupefacenti nel retrobottega. _Per caso_ ) e che non è vero che il loro vecchio informatore è scomparso.

Sono scomparsi lui e tutti i suoi amici.

Se non sono finiti in qualcosa di losco, Danny è pronto a lanciare il distintivo dentro un vulcano.

***

La prima sera tranquilla, che può passare a casa – insomma, in quella specie di armadio che gli hanno spacciato per appartamento – a rilassarsi con una birra davanti ad una puntata di Jersey Shore, provando contemporaneamente una profonda sfiducia verso il genere umano e una straziante nostalgia di casa prima di crollare sul divano-letto quando è ancora un divano-divano, la prima sera tranquilla da quelli che sembrano _secoli_ , l’isola viene colpita dalla tempesta del secolo.

Kono gli ride in faccia quando se ne lamenta al telefono, dicendo qualcosa su _non hai mai visto un temporale vero, Danny_ , e inizia a raccontargli di quella volta quando era piccola in cui Danny non saprà mai cos’è successo perché salta la corrente, e rimane da solo, al buio, senza Jersey Shore e con della birra in frigo che si sta freddando lentamente (grazie al cielo, è praticamente l’unica cosa che c’è nel suo frigo. Di solito si sente patetico, per una volta è una cosa utile).

Si guarda intorno, sospira, e passa oltre il frigo in cerca di una torcia.

Al terzo cassetto – ed ultimo, non è che la sua cucina sia così spaziosa – trova una manciata di candele rimaste dall’ultimo compleanno di Gracie, quando era venuta a passare il weekend con lui e avevano cucinato una torta insieme ed era stato un disastro, finché non era comparso Steve con la sua faccia ridicola e le sue doti nascoste di pasticcere ed erano finiti tutti e tre addormentati sul divano con briciole di torta ovunque, Grace accoccolata contro il suo fianco tra lui e Steve.

Porta le candele in salotto insieme ad un paio di fiammiferi e le appoggia sul tavolo, prende una sedia, ci si lascia cadere.

Il divano sembra improvvisamente scomodo e vuoto.

I malvagi fiammiferi che di solito lo odiano e cercano di boicottare tutti i suoi tentativi di prepararsi del cibo vero nella sua cucina si accendono stavolta al primo colpo, e l’odore di zolfo gli fa correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

Dopo qualche secondo di dibattito interiore scrolla le spalle e incolla le candeline al tavolo con qualche goccia di cera – è così malridotto che qualche macchia non può che migliorarlo –, poi incrocia le braccia sul tavolo e ci appoggia sopra il mento, e resta a fissare le fiammelle delle candeline danzare nella penombra del temporale.

La pioggia viene giù in scrosci violenti, che rimbalzano contro i suoi muri di carta pesta con ferocia, come se volesse buttare giù il tetto, ma Danny, dentro, è stranamente calmo. Le piccole fiamme delle candele ondeggiano e gettano lunghe pozze di luce dorata sul tavolo, riempiendo le pareti di ombre distorte e tremolanti. Danny respira, si concentra sull’aria che entra ed esce dal naso, i polmoni, la pancia, e intanto guarda il fuoco e ci si perde dentro. Ci sono molte cose cui dovrebbe pensare, cose che fino a pochi secondi prima gli vorticavano nel cervello strepitando per avere la sua attenzione, ma adesso è tutto calmo, tutto soffuso. I suoi pensieri scivolano e tremolano come i riflessi sul muro, e lo cullano insieme al rumore della pioggia. Quando si rende conto che il fuoco fruscia a ritmo col suo respiro, chiude gli occhi, e sogna.

*

Ricorda poco dei – _del_ sogno, un’unica sequenza di immagini di cui conserva solo impressioni di luce e calore, fiumi di rosso e giallo e aranci vividi che si snodano nella sua memoria come nastri di fiamme. Ricorda che si sentiva bene.

Poi ricorda che è riuscito ad _addormentarsi con un fuoco acceso_ , e cade dalla sedia.

La luce che entra dalle finestre gli fa stringere gli occhi che aveva sbarrato – mattina? È _mattina_? – e si rimette in piedi alla cieca, ancora stordito di sonno, mentre una parte rallentata del suo cervello cerca di avvisarlo che ehi, la casa è ancora in piedi e non puzza di bruciato, va tutto bene. Danny non dà spesso retta a quella parte del suo cervello, avendo constatato che spesso è meglio preoccuparsi a morte, per stare sicuri di aver pensato a tutto.

Quello che si trova davanti è qualcosa a cui non avrebbe mai pensato.

Le candeline, le tre, piccole, colorate candeline sono ancora dove le aveva incollate la sera prima, minute e fiere e ancora accese.

Sbatte le palpebre, ma non è un’allucinazione.

Gli viene da chiedersi se abbia davvero lasciato perdere la birra, la sera prima, perché quelle sono senza dubbio le stesse candeline e sono rimaste accese tutta la notte e quello che è più assurdo è che sono perfettamente _intatte_ , come se stessero bruciando da appena qualche minuto.

O è un’allucinazione, o ha trovato delle candele all’uranio.

Il pensiero dell’uranio, chissà perché, gli procura una stretta spiacevole allo stomaco. Scrolla la testa e stacca bruscamente le candele dal tavolo, per buttarle dove non le possa più vedere. Quelle vengono via con un piccolo _pop_ e le fiammelle danno un tremito indignato, e Danny non ha idea di perché descriverebbe mai una dannata candela come “indignata”, ma è la prima parola che il suo cervello ha pensato bene di fornirgli.

Il suo cervello ha molti problemi, chiaramente.

Ci soffia sopra, e il mondo… non diventa un posto migliore. La tempesta è passata, c’è il sole, gli uccellini cinguettano alla sua finestra come se fossero strafatti di crack e lui è ancora in vacanza, ma ora sembra tutto così vuoto, e sterile, e poco accogliente.

Si passa le mani lungo le braccia, sfregando per scacciare un brivido improvviso.

Resiste solo cinque minuti prima di afferrare le chiavi dell’auto e lasciarsi l’appartamento alle spalle.

*

In momenti come questi, quando si ritrova a parcheggiare nel vialetto di casa di Steve senza apparente motivo se non quello che si sentiva solo e il suo appartamento è l’anticamera del’inferno, gli viene da chiedersi se Steve gli abbia fatto il lavaggio del cervello. O se è forse infine arrivata la sindrome di Stoccolma.

Fatto sta che ha le chiavi di casa di Steve (per altri motivi sui quali non vuole indagare), sa il codice per disattivare l’allarme (no, non vuole indagare), e sa dove Steve nasconde lo sciroppo d’acero per far credere al mondo di essere un uomo virile che mangia solo la carne viva dei suoi nemici (e frutta e verdura, perché sono importanti, Danno), e i suoi fornelli non hanno bisogno di fiammiferi per accendersi, quindi: pancake.

Non solo sa fare i pancake più buoni della costa est, è anche un lavoro incredibilmente zen.

Mentre spadella a cuor contento fa un paio di calcoli. Erano le sei quando è uscito di casa, e Steve di solito si alza verso le sei e mezza per andare a correre o sollevare autocarri o cos’è che fa ogni mattina, ma è anche vero che tra la tempesta della notte prima e gli strascichi dell’incidente persino un cyborg come lui avrebbe qualche ripensamento ad uscire dal letto. Probabilmente, riflette mentre rigira un pancake e si compiace della sua doratura perfetta, Steve scenderà a breve dalla sua stanza, tenterà di ammazzarlo nel dormiveglia, gli farà l’ennesima tirata sul perché non si deve sgattaiolare in casa di un SEAL nevrotico e paranoico (okay, nevrotico e paranoico ce li mette Danny) se si tiene alla propria vita, Danny gli ricorderà che è un pazzo pericoloso e faranno colazione insieme come persone civili e, se è fortunato, Steve non si ricorderà di chiedergli _per quale ragione_ ha deciso di intrufolarsi in casa sua.

Come tutti i suoi progetti concernenti Steve, Danny sa che è un’utopia, ma sperare non costa nulla.

La cosa positiva è che quando Steve arriva, pochi minuti e molti pancake dopo, è che non tenta di tramortirlo con una lampada prima di averlo riconosciuto.

Quella negativa è che arriva dalla spiaggia, in costume, e si blocca all’ingresso della veranda sorpreso come un bimbo cui era stato detto di non mangiare i biscotti sul tavolo che viene sorpreso in un mare di briciole ad intingere l’ultimo della teglia in un barattolo ormai vuoto di Nutella.

Quella disastrosa è che appena si riscuote la prima cosa che esclama è «Danny, che ci fai qui?», ma Danny lo ignora. Sente già pulsargli le tempie.

«Steven,» dice, cercando di restare calmo e di non sembrare sua madre quando lo rimproverava, cosa che forse sarebbe più facile se non avesse un grembiule addosso ed una spatola in mano, «perché eri là fuori?»

Per essere un supersoldato addestrato a resistere ai peggiori interrogatori, Steve ha la peggiore faccia da poker che abbia mai visto.

«Steven,» continua, «perché ho l’impressione che tu ti sia alzato ad un’ora indegna della mattina per andare a nuotare, quando hai _promesso_ al tuo medico di passare il prossimo mese a riposo?»

Steve distoglie lo sguardo e si schiarisce la gola e bofonchia qualcosa che Danny spera, spera con tutte le forze non sia davvero quello che sembra. «Steven,» mormora, in tono forzatamente leggero, mentre appoggia in cima alla pila l’ultimo pancake con molta calma e rimette la padella al suo posto, «perché ho sentito le parole “non mi sono proprio svegliato” e “non mi ero accorto del’ora” uscire dalla tua bocca?»

Steve alza gli occhi e li punta nei suoi e riesce a trovare le parole più sbagliate possibili. «Smettila di preoccuparti, sto bene.»

«Stai– sai come smetterei di preoccuparmi, Steve? _Se tu stessi veramente bene!_ Invece non stai bene e non posso smettere di preoccuparmi perché continui a fare cose completamente _folli_ , come passare la notte a nuotare quando hai rischiato un trauma cranico o sparare ai reattori nucleari!»

Vede la mano di Steve stringersi attorno alla cornice della finestra e i suoi occhi mandare lampi, ma non gli importa. «Sono cose diverse.»

«È la stessa identica cosa, non dire cazzate.»

«Cos’avrei dovuto fare?» Fa un passo avanti e poi un altro e un secondo dopo è di fronte a Danny, e si fronteggiano, Steve che gli incombe addosso come uno tsunami e lui che punta i piedi e non indietreggia. «Quella donna stava per colpire Chin. Stava per colpirlo e _non c’era altro modo_ , io non–»

«Tu non hai pensato e siamo quasi morti tutti quanti!»

Steve indietreggia come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato. Per un attimo la sua espressione è un calderone di vergogna e senso di colpa e paure più vecchie di qualche giorno, più vecchie di qualche anno, e Danny ha appena il tempo di rendersi conto del colpo basso che Steve rispolvera la sua faccia da poker e la mette su, lasciando fuori qualsiasi emozione, lasciando fuori _Danny_ , e questa – _questa_ è la cosa che lo fa vedere rosso una volta per tutte.

«Ti sei mai reso conto che siamo una squadra? Che ci sono quattro, quattro persone che si prenderebbero una pallottola in petto per te se solo non cercassi di prenderle tutte tu?»

Le mani di Steve tremano, ma la sua voce è sicura. «È diverso. Voi non– non deve succedervi nulla. Non posso permetterlo.»

«E pensi che per noi sia diverso?» Colpisce il ripiano della cucina per non colpire Steve, e i piatti tremano. «Dannazione Steve, non sei un supereroe!»

Steve non lo guarda, ma solo perché è distratto dalla fiammata di mezzo metro che è uscita dal fornello alla sinistra di Danny.

Danny respira, lentamente, e chiude gli occhi e cerca di non pensare a niente. Espira, inspira, e non pensa in alcun modo alla scarica d’energia che ha sentito in quel secondo e ancora gli formicola sulla pelle, non pensa alle candele sul tavolo, non pensa a quello che gli sta succedendo, e di sicuro non pensa alla faccia di Steve, a come lo starà guardando, a quello che potrebbe…

«Anche tu?»

…dire.

*

Apre gli occhi, e lo sguardo di Steve è lontano anni luce da quello che stava immaginando. Tutta la tensione è scivolata via dal suo corpo e i suoi occhi non lo stanno più tenendo fuori, sono sgranati e confusi e sollevati, quasi, e si fanno pensierosi quando si spostano da lui al fornello, che ora se ne sta buono buono con il fuoco al minimo.

Danny ad ogni modo non sta pensando al fornello. «Cosa significa “anche tu”?»

Steve evita il suo sguardo e guarda piuttosto la pila di pancake che si sta freddando in un angolo, dimenticata. «Forse è meglio se ci sediamo.»

Per una volta, Danny è d’accordo con lui.

*

A metà della colonna di pancake, Danny si sente considerevolmente più calmo e più stupido.

Certo, ora la nuotata infinita di Steve ha un po’ più senso. Non si sente comunque in dovere di scusarsi per essersi preoccupato per la sua salute, però.

«Vuoi dirmi,» ripete attorno ad una forchetatta di pancake e sciroppo, per la quinta volta, «che sei convinto di poter controllare l’acqua.»

«Non “sono convinto”,» ripete a sua volta Steve, con insolita pazienza, «controllo l’acqua.» Fa una smorfia al suono che hanno le sue parole, ma prosegue. «Ho passato tutta la notte a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Quando è iniziato il temporale… non era normale, ecco. E poi in mare… controllo l’acqua, punto.»

Non elabora, ma Danny riesce quasi a vederlo, in mezzo al mare in tempesta a ridere come un ragazzino. Scuote la testa per scacciare l’immagine. «Ti rendi conto che è folle, vero?» Non è nemmeno la prima volta che dice _questo_.

«Ti rendi conto che mi hai quasi dato fuoco perché eri arrabbiato, vero?» ribatte Steve con un sopracciglio alzato.

Danny gli concede la vittoria con una generosa dose di sciroppo sui suoi nuovi pancake, ma continua a negare strenuamente, perché anche se nella sua testa le parole “controllare il fuoco” iniziano a sembrare sempre più giuste, pronunciarle ad alta voce è tutto un altro paio di maniche. «Dai, non è possibile. Non è solo assurdo, è proprio impossibile. Che non può accadere. Contro logica, natura e buon senso.»

Steve riabbassa il sopracciglio, poi agita due dita.

L’acqua nel bicchiere di Danny si compatta in una sfera, fa una capriola in aria e atterra nel suo piatto.

Danny la fissa ad occhi sbarrati.

«…okay, primo? Non permetterti mai più di fare una cosa del genere ai miei pancake,» Steve sorride da un orecchio all’altro, perché è un deficiente. «Secondo, continuo a credere più facilmente ad un’allucinazione molto complessa che ad un… un cosa, un colpo di scena da fumetto? Che tu sei Capitan Hawaii e io una specie di Hulk piromane?»

Steve ha uno sguardo pensieroso come se stesse seriamente contemplando l’idea di farsi chiamare Capitan Hawaii e magari mettersi un bel mantello e una calzamaglia. «Non pensarci nemmeno.»

«Quello che stavo pensando,» dice, un po’ scocciato, «che dovremmo sentire anche gli altri. Forse non siamo solo noi.»

È una bugia – Danny riusciva a vedergliela negli occhi, la calzamaglia con il mantello svolazzante – ma in fin dei conti non ha tutti i torti. Forse gli altri riusciranno a tirarli fuori dal vortice di follia in cui sembrano essere precipitati.

*

«Riuscivo a sentirla, capite? Era come… non era vento normale, lo sentivo _dentro_. E stamattina tutte le mie onde erano perfette, da manuale, e quando un’idiota mi è venuta addosso e stavo per cadere ho sentito come uno strattone e l’aria tutta intorno che mi rispingeva sulla tavola, e sono rimasta in piedi.»

«Quand’è tornata a riva è partito l’applauso,» conferma Chin. Kono sorride scuotendo la testa.

«Vi rendete conto che è folle, vero?» bofonchia Danny, con la faccia premuta contro le braccia, e tutti lo ignorano perché non sta ripetendo altro da ore, da quando dopo un paio di telefonate si sono tutti riuniti a casa McGarrett ed è venuto fuori che no, non sono solo loro, e per qualche motivo quella che doveva essere una riunione seria si è trasformata in un brunch sulla veranda.

Oh, e a quanto pare Kono controlla l’aria, e Chin la terra, e Lori l’elettricità.

Continua a ripeterselo, ma gli sembra sempre incredibilmente folle.

«Più folle di sopravvivere ad un’esplosione radioattiva senza un graffio?» chiede Lori, rigirandosi tra le mani il cellulare. Ha detto di aver capito che qualcosa non andava quando la corrente è saltata e il suo portatile, quasi scarico, si è ricaricato di colpo appena ha sfiorato la batteria. A quel punto ha iniziato a provare su vari elettrodomestici, ed ha scoperto che riusciva a comandarli tutti. Ha fatto una smorfia quando Steve le ha dato della tecnopate, ma a Danny è sembrato piuttosto esatto (nella follia).

«Siamo come Spiderman,» esclama Kono, con gli occhi che brillano, e Danny vorrebbe un po’ sbattere la testa contro il tavolo. In effetti, non c’è niente che glielo impedisca.

«Dovremmo parlarne con Max,» propone Chin, il buon, affidabile Chin, che mentre stava aiutando Malia a sistemare il giardino dopo l’acquazzone si è reso conto di poter sentire _la terra che si muoveva_. «Fargli fare dei controlli.»

«Tipo? Ci hanno fatto qualsiasi esame all’ospedale.»

«Non quello del DNA,» ribatte lui, e ha senso, stranamente, se c’è qualcosa sarà sicuramente nel loro DNA e che motivo avrebbero avuto all’ospedale per controllare quello, quando era chiaro chi fossero?

Danny ha sempre saputo che il momento più pericoloso è quando la follia inizia a sembrarti ragionevole. È quello che si ripete ogni volta che Steve se ne esce con un piano che sembra sensato.

«No.» Tutti si voltano, sorpresi, e Danny stesso non si era reso conto di aver parlato, ma c’è una cosa sui cui sta rimuginando da ore. «Non dobbiamo dirlo a nessuno, nemmeno a Max.»

Steve e Kono fanno due identiche espressioni da cuccioli bastonati, ma Lori annuisce e Chin sospira. «Hai ragione.»

«Ma pensate alla gente che potremmo aiutare!»

«Pensa alla gente che potremmo mettere in pericolo,» risponde Lori. «Chi lo sa chi potrebbe venirci a cercare, se si sapesse. Non abbiamo informazioni, non sappiamo nulla, non sappiamo nemmeno cosa possiamo fare – non è una mossa saggia.»

Kono sprofonda nella sdraio, sconfitta, stringendosi al petto un bicchiere di succo d’arancia. Steve invece si protende verso gli altri, misteriosamente animato. «Dovremmo scoprire di cosa siamo capaci, almeno.»

Danny appoggia di nuovo la testa contro il tavolo. È brutto, perché ha senso.

***

La settimana seguente è a mani basse la più assurda dell’intera vita di Danny, il che, considerando i suoi ultimi anni, è dire davvero tanto.

Chin li porta in una radura nascosta in una zona dell’isola dimenticata dall’uomo dove nemmeno McGarrett senior si era mai sognato di portare Steve a fare una delle loro scampagnate suicide, un posto sicuro dove possono fare tutti i danni che vogliono senza doversi preoccupare per nessuno. È un po’ come essere in campeggio-studio, tranne per la parte in cui sono tutti adulti e vaccinati e si stanno allenando per capire _quali sono i loro superpoteri_.

Quello di Steve, incredibilmente, è di far infuriare Danny.

Il problema è che quello di Danny è di fare letteralmente fuoco e fiamme quando è arrabbiato.

Prima che dia fuoco all’intera foresta Chin, che si è autoproclamato guru e guida spirituale e balia dell’intero gruppo, decide che è il caso di insegnargli a controllare i suoi poteri, ed è così che Danny passa ore ed ore a fissare un falò e tentare di fargli fare quello che vuole lui, contenerlo o dividerlo in altre fiamme o, in una serata particolarmente emozionante, fargli fare delle forme divertenti. Kono si annoia e si diverte a soffocare le sue fiamme facendo sparire tutto l’ossigeno, ma non è brutto come _Steve_ che si annoia.

«I tuoi poteri fanno schifo, Danno,» dice un pomeriggio, sorridendo come un invasato, poi si butta da una scogliera per vedere quello che succede. A lui, naturalmente, niente – sotto c’è il mare e l’acqua si apre come un abbraccio intorno a lui – ma questo Danny non lo sa, e il risultato è che mezza foresta rischia di andare a fuoco, Steve e Kono devono unire le forze per placare l’incendio, e Danny viene mezzo in punizione a controllare un falò per tutta la durata del campeggio.

Danny li odia tutti.

Lori è la più grande sorpresa, perché quando Steve e Kono, nel loro essere dei bimbi prodigio e potenziali armi di distruzione di massa, riescono ad evocare _una stramaledetta tempesta_ , scoprono tutti che la tecnopate non è tanto una tecnopate quanto la signora dei fulmini. È completamente terrificante mentre i capelli le vorticano attorno al viso e dal cielo piovono scariche elettriche come gocce di pioggia. Danny le vuole un po’ più bene, perché così ha l’opportunità di vedere come se la cava a contenere fuochi più grandi.

(La risposta è: è dannatamente difficile. Danny inizia a sentirsi un po’ come l’asino della classe.)

Chin è quello che sembra non star facendo nulla, e Danny, dal suo angolino davanti al falò, glielo fa notare. Si guadagna un sopracciglio alzato e un «Sai che posso sentire le vene di lava del vulcano sotto i tuoi piedi?» e okay, bene, anche Chin è un bastardo, l’aveva sempre sospettato.

Il problema – il problema vero – è che in tutto ciò Danny… si sta divertendo. È frustrato e spaventato ed euforico, gli manca Gracie e ogni volta che lei lo chiama per sapere perché il suo Danno deve saltare anche questo finesettimana insieme gli si spezza un po’ il cuore, ma si sente… bene. Come se quello che stesse facendo ora fosse quello che era sempre stato destinato a fare. Come se finalmente avesse trovato il suo posto.

Ha una famiglia di supereroi pazzi con una tendenza al martirio, ma è la sua famiglia.

***

Scadute le loro due settimane di ferie così gentilmente concesse, tornare al lavoro è un po’ una delusione. Danny, deve ammetterlo, coltivava qualche sogno di gloria in cui avrebbero salvato il mondo dai supercattivi – senza mantelli, perché c’è un limite a tutto –, ma d’altronde la banalità dei loro uffici, delle scrivanie e del caffè annacquato serve a rimetterli con i piedi per terra. La CIA li ha lasciati in pace, ma loro non sono davvero al sicuro. Non sanno ancora chi fosse l’uomo del laboratorio, o quali fossero i suoi piani, e se c’è qualcun altro come lui.

Nel frattempo però la vita va avanti, e non possono fermarsi a rimuginare troppo. Devono continuare a fare il loro lavoro, e farlo bene, e nascondere i loro nuovi poteri usandoli solo quando non c’è altra scelta. La parola d’ordine è tenere un profilo basso.

Ci riescono per ben sedici ore.

Poi diranno che non è stata colpa di nessuno, che non c’era altra soluzione, ma, be’, in realtà è chiaramente colpa di…

*

«Danny, no.»

«Qualcuno deve entrare lì dentro.»

«Sì, ma non tu!»

Danny stringe le labbra e li guarda tutti, uno ad uno, sfidandoli a fermarlo. C’è qualcuno con una bomba in una scuola e non c’è tempo di aspettare rinforzi, e se pensano che Danny se ne starà fermo a guardare mentre dei _bambini_ saltano in aria per colpa di un pazzo con manie suicide allora non hanno capito proprio niente.

«Hanno provato a parlarci, è inutile,» tenta di convincerlo Chin, cinereo in viso ma sempre calmo, così calmo, e a Danny viene da ridere.

«Non voglio parlarci,» dice, la pistola fredda e liscia tra le mani. «Devo solo arrivare abbastanza vicino.»

Steve non ha ancora detto nulla perciò Danny lo guarda, perché sa che lui lo capisce, che non è d’accordo ma sa che c’è bisogno, perché la squadra SWAT non arriverà prima di altri venti minuti e _non c’è tempo_. Steve non ha ancora detto nulla, e quando apre bocca Danny lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e quando Steve dice «Non da solo,» avrebbe quasi voglia di baciarlo.

Gli sta sorridendo, quando sente un brivido lungo la schiena e gli si gela il sangue nelle vene.

Un’ala della scuola esplode.

Nell’onda d’urto e le urla e le fiamme che si alzano e ruggiscono e attaccano il resto dell’edificio, un regno di libri e banchi che non aspettano altro di essere ridotti in cenere, Danny non sa chi lo trascini dietro la macchina, lontano dall’esplosione. Sa solo che c’è un braccio attorno al suo collo, per tenerlo fermo – come se potesse muoversi, come se potesse far altro che tenere gli occhi incollati all’incendio – e che c’è qualcun altro insieme a lui, voci che discutono piano con foga.

(«Ragazzi, dobbiamo farlo.»

«Avevamo detto di no.»

«Ci sono dei _bambini_ lì dentro, Chin, non me ne frega niente della mia sicurezza in questo momento!»

«Kono ha ragione.»

«E cosa dovremmo fare, saltare in mezzo alle fiamme e spegnerle a suon di spruzzi d’acqua?»

«Steve, Kono…»

«…ci vuole troppo, Lori.»

«Ma è l’unica soluzione! Se ci concentriamo, come per quella tempesta–»)

Non sa cosa stiano dicendo, ma sinceramente non gli importa. Sente ancora le voci degli altri, quando si alza, quando spinge via il braccio che lo tiene fermo – Steve, è quello di Steve – per correre verso la scuola, ma è tutto rumore bianco. Arriva a pochi metri dall’ingresso avvolto dalle fiamme e si ferma.

Guarda le fiamme avvolgersi attorno alle mura e consumare tutto senza pietà, nelle sue orecchie solo lo scricchiolio del legno che muore e le urla delle persone intrappolate in quella gabbia di fuoco, ma è abbastanza.

È calmo, ora. È calmo come due settimane prima, quando aveva guardato le candele e si era sentito in pace, è calmo come le braci sotto la cenere, come la fiammella prima di scatenare l’inferno. Sopra di lui si stanno addensando le nubi, scricchiolanti d’elettricità, ma non è importante. Tutto ciò che importa è che il fuoco fa parte di lui e lui _può controllarlo_.

Alza le mani. L’energia gli si attorciglia attorno alle braccia come tentacoli, dai gomiti ai polsi fino alla punta delle dita, e chiude gli occhi, e si concentra.

È facile, alla fine. È come se l’energia sapesse già cosa fare.

Sente il fuoco fare resistenza, opporsi, gonfiarsi di furia cieca e smania di distruzione, e resiste, lo doma, lo incanala, finché non lo sente tornare indietro ed avvolgersi su se stesso come le spire di un serpente. Sorride.

Le ginocchia gli cedono, ma non tocca terra.

«Tu sei pazzo!» sente Chin urlargli nelle orecchie, ed improvvisamente viene investito da una valanga di suoni – voci, sirene, rumore, rumore ovunque – e riapre gli occhi, mentre Chin lo trascina via tenendolo per la vita, per vedere la scuola racchiusa tra due mura di fuoco, le fiamme che danzano attorno all’edificio senza toccarlo davvero. Sente una risata montargli in metto, e quando la prima goccia di pioggia gli bagna il viso non ha la forza (la voglia) di trattenerla.

«Tu sei completamente pazzo,» ripete Chin, ma dalla sua voce vorrebbe ridere anche lui, e Danny si lascia andare contro la sua spalla. «Adesso cerca di non svenire, Steve ha detto che vuole ucciderti.»

«Voglio essere io Capitan Hawaii,» dice Danny, perché non ci sta capendo più niente, ma non sembra così importante.

*

Alla fine Steve lo trova prima dei giornalisti impazziti e gli uomini della CIA e… chiunque, ad occhio e croce, pare non ci sia una sola persona sull’isola che non li stia cercando, e la prima cosa che fa è tirargli un pugno sul naso.

«Porca–» Lo guarda male, ma ha il sospetto che ci sia lo zampino del karma.

« _Tu_ –» Steve sembra seriamente sul punto di esplodere per tutte le cose che si sta tenendo dentro. Come se si stesse per rompere una diga. Danny non scoppia a ridere di nuovo solo perché ha appena placato l’ultima risata isterica e riprendere a sghignazzare maniacalmente non fa bene all’immagine.

«Siamo stati bravi,» dice, invece, e Steve si sgonfia come un palloncino. Poi se lo tira addosso e lo abbraccia come se non ci fosse un domani.

«La prossima volta aspetta i rinforzi, Danno,» mormora contro la sua testa, mentre Danny si trova costretto a scegliere tra premere il viso contro la sua t-shirt e cercare di fuggire dalla presa d’acciaio del super SEAL lussandosi una spalla, e, be’, se gli si spalma addosso è chiaramente per cause di forza maggiore. «Non sei un supereroe.»

«Zitto tu, ho visto i costumi che hai disegnato sull’ultimo rapporto.»

***

Travolto dall’incontrollabile vortice di follia, mentre giura in tutte le lingue che conosce che non porterà mai una calzamaglia e si chiede chi è che dia nomi come “SHIELD” alle agenzie, riflette e giunge ad un’inconfutabile conclusione: avrebbe dovuto capirlo da subito.

Non erano mai stati normali, neanche per sbaglio, e ottenere dei poteri e diventare supereroi per caso era stata soltanto la ciliegina sulla loro grande torta di follia. Almeno ora avevano l’opportunità di fare qualcosa in più.

Col senno di poi, è tutto merito di Steve.


End file.
